


Protecting the Tribe

by Remma3760



Series: SG-Sentinel [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1, The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remma3760/pseuds/Remma3760
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daniel is kidnapped, Jack is forced to trust the new recruits, Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg to rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting the Tribe

“Damn, damn, damn, she is never going to buy this." Screwing up the notepaper, Blair tossed it onto the rapidly growing pile scattered around the overflowing wastebasket.  
“Not going well?"  
“What do you think, man? I mean, my mom barely tolerated the 'Blair becomes a cop´ plan, how do you think she´ll react when she finds out I´m working for the military?"  
“It´s not like we´ve joined up or anything; we´re civilian consultants; the SGC´s primary sentinel and guide pairing."  
“Jim, we´re the SGC´s only sentinel and guide pairing."  
“Well, there you go then."  
“I don´t think that´ll wash with Naomi. And since I can´t tell her the truth about what we do here, she´s going to think I´ve sold out."  
“What about you, do you think you´ve sold out? I know this isn´t how you thought your life would be, but…"  
“Jim, we are part of the most important advance in the history of mankind. We get to go to alien worlds and meet alien races…and how weird is it saying that without being drunk, insane or lying…I mean, this is an anthropologists fantasy, and I´m living it. And best of all, everyone knows and respects the fact that you´re a sentinel and I´m you´re guide; no-one questions my right to be by you´re side, the doctors all accept that I know what medication you can and can´t have, but most importantly, you´re safe. No one, not the CIA, FBI, NID, NSA, not any covert military group can touch you now; you´re protected. So no, Jim, I don´t think I sold out. But what about you, Jim, are you okay with being here? You had to give up a hell of a lot…your home, your job, your friends…I know you gotta be missing Simon like crazy."  
“Sure I miss Simon, don´t you?"  
“Well yeah, but…"  
“But nothing. I didn´t give up any more than you did…less, in fact, since you were willing to trash your whole career…your reputation, just to give me what I thought I wanted. But do you know what I realised when the shit hit the fan?" He waited a moment for a response, but when none came, he continued. “You Chief. All I really wanted, the only thing I really need, is you. And no way could I go on with my life as if nothing had happened knowing that you were unhappy."  
“Jim, what I did was my choice, you never asked me to…"  
Standing, Jim began to pace around the small room. “What choice did I give you? The way I was acting, it was…I was being a jerk; I should have trusted you, god knows, you´ve never once let me down, but I didn´t. I reacted the way I always do, by shutting you out and blaming you for everything, and I´m so sorry for that. I may not have asked you to do what you did, but I didn´t stop you either, and then I expect you to be grateful for the opportunity to be a cop."  
Blair reached out a hand to his agitated friend. “Jim…"  
“No, this is important, you need to hear this, and I need to say it. I know I hardly ever apologise to you for my screw ups, or thank you for all you do for me, but I do value you, more than you can ever know. I know how central being an anthropologist was to your self-image, and how much you sacrificed for me, but I am so relieved you can get to have it back. You said the best thing about being here was not having to hide my sentinel abilities. Well, for me, the best thing is that you get to be an anthropologist again, and that no one here believes that you´re a cheat, a fraud or a liar. Seeing you get the respect you deserve makes everything worthwhile for me, Chief. Of course, the travelling to alien worlds, being earth´s first line of defence…and the extremely large pay checks we both get as specialised civilian consultants doesn´t hurt either."  
Blair laughed, pitching yet another failed letter attempt at his friend´s head. “You do realise that once I finally get my PhD, I´ll get paid more than you, don´t you?"  
“Good, then you can keep me in the way I fully intend to become accustomed to."  
“No problem, man, I always wanted a toyboy."  
“Sounds good to me. Be even better when we find someplace of our own to live, and get off this base."  
“You can say that again. Do you think it´ll be okay, I mean, they won´t say anything about us living together, will they?"  
“So what if they do? As long as we do our jobs, how we live off base doesn´t concern them."  
“Yeah, but, you know…military mindset…don´t ask, don´t tell."  
“They may not like it, but there´s nothing they can do about it. We´re civilians, and as you pointed out, the only sentinel and guide pair they have, so it´s in their interests to keep us sweet."  
“And you´re okay with that…with people knowing that we´re together."  
“I´m not saying we should go around holding hands and making out in the gate room, but I´m not going to deny that I love you. I´ve wasted way too much of my life hiding who I am, and I won´t do it anymore."  
“Okay, who are you and what have you done with my uptight, anal-retentive, emotionally retarded stud bunny?"  
“It´s all your fault, Sandburg, I was a typical guy before I met you, now look at me, talking about my feelings, and sharing."  
Smiling, Blair moved to Jim, wrapping his arms around the strong waist and pressing close. “Oh the horror of it all, how will you ever cope?"  
Returning the embrace, Jim nuzzled the soft curls he so loved. “I don´t know, it´s hard."  
“Oh, so that´s not just your sidearm then?"  
Laughing, Jim dropped a quick kiss on Blair´s forehead. “What am I going to do with you, Chief?"  
“Any damn thing you want, Jim, I´m all yours."  
Jim groaned. “Dammit, Sandburg, why do you always start something when we don't have the time to finish it? You know perfectly well we´re set to go off world in…damn, we have to go, we´re almost late."  
“So that´s on time then."  
“Now we´re on time, but if we don´t go right away we´ll be late."  
“So we´ll go right away, no sweat. I´m really looking forward to this joint mission with SG-1; I can´t wait to work with Daniel Jackson, he is so cool."  
“He´s not so special."  
“Oh come on, he´s, like, a legend around here…and so smart."  
“So are you, you´re smart too."  
“No Jim, I´m above average maybe, but he´s a bona fide genius. He opened the stargate, speaks dozens of languages, and he has this totally unique way of looking at things that just blows me away." Blair shot a teasing look at his obviously jealous lover. “Of course, he´s not a sentinel, but I guess you can´t have everything."  
Ruefully acknowledging the hit, Jim pulled Blair close, lifting a finger to run it slowly across his lips, then bending to allow his lips to do the same. Bringing his other hand into play, he slipped it under Blair´s shirt, raking his fingers through the soft chest curls. Blair´s eyes widened as Jim tweaked his rapidly hardening nipple, then moved around and down, to ease under the waistband of his fatigues. Blair enthusiastically returned the embrace, arms locked tight around Jim´s neck, tongue happily exploring Jim´s warm mouth.   
As soon as Jim felt his passion being reciprocated, he pulled away, holding Blair by the shoulders as he tried to continue the kiss. “Sorry, Chief, we´ll have to finish this later…wouldn´t want to be late for SG-1 and the great Doctor Jackson."  
Grinning widely he picked up his pack and walked out, leaving Blair gaping after him in stunned sexual frustration. “You…you…god, I hate you, Jim Ellison, you and your little dog too."

Fixing his cap to the stick, Jack waved it experimentally above the boulder that sheltered him. Two seconds later, he pulled it back down, grimacing at the three arrows piercing it. This was so not good. Where the hell had these people come from, and who were they? This was supposed to be a non-violent, obliging, naquada laden planet, well disposed to trade. No one had said anything about irate natives wielding spears and arrows and big honking swords.   
He kicked his broken radio with aversion. You´d think, with all the new technology available that they´d be able to produce something a little more durable, maybe encased in naquada, or even that stuff they made black box flight recorders out of. But no, instead he got a piece of crap that shattered at the smallest little tap. Useless.   
He looked around for any sign of Carter and Teal´c. The ambush had been so sudden that the three of them had scattered, and he had no chance to follow their progress. With any luck, one or even both of them had gotten clear, and was at that very minute hot footing it back to the village for reinforcements.  
“Sir."  
“O´Neill."  
Or not. Damn. “Over here. Any chance either of you can make a break for it?"  
“No Sir, but I think I can make it to your position. They don´t seem to want to kill us, just keep us pinned down."  
“I too have observed this, O´Neill. Most unexpected."  
“Well, I'm not complaining; aliens who don't want to kill us is always a plus in my book. Carter, try to get down here, but don´t take any unnecessary risks. I´ll give you as much cover as I can. Teal´c, can you gat a clear shot of anything?"  
“I fear not, however I will endeavour to apply an additional covering to MajorCarter."  
“Cover Teal´c, it´s cover."  
“Indeed."  
“Oh, never mind. On three then."  
Jack aimed over the rock, firing blindly, his rapid fire interspersed with the blast from Teal´c´s staff weapon. He only stopped when Sam dropped to the floor beside him, panting heavily.  
“Okay?"  
“Fine, Sir."  
“Good. Teal´c, your turn. Again, on three."  
They repeated the procedure until Teal´c too was safe behind the rock.  
“What the hell is the deal with these people? They didn´t even try to nail you guys."  
“I thought that was a plus, Sir."  
“That kind of depends on what they want us alive for, Carter. Give me your radio."  
“Sir?"  
“Your radio Carter, mine had a…mishap."  
Jack reached for the radio dutifully passed over; opening a channel to SG- 7, still safely back in the village. That was his one consolation, that Daniel had remained behind and was not caught up in this disaster. He had always promised himself that his new, intimate relationship with Daniel would never affect the way he commanded his team, and he was always careful to be fair, but he couldn´t help being relieved that Daniel was not now in danger. Colonel Nelson was a good officer, she would take good care of any civilians under her protection; Daniel was in safe hands.   
A loud voice calling to them from the cliffs above interrupted any message he had intended to send.  
“Strangers, there is no escape."  
“Ya think?"  
“You are trapped, if you try to escape, you will die."  
“And if you try to capture us, you will die."  
“We have no need to capture you, only to prevent you´re flight until we get what we want."  
Jack looked at his two companions before replying. “And what might that be?"  
“We have been watching you, you have mighty weapons. Your people are surely prosperous, and will pay a great ransom for your safe return."  
“I doubt that. My people don´t deal with terrorists."  
“You had better hope that they agree to our demands, else none of you will leave this place alive, and as for the other one, he will suffer great torment before he is finally permitted to die."  
The other one? Ah, crap, he had a bad feeling about this. Flicking the switch on his radio, he ignored the continuing taunts, the need to warn Colonel Nelson of the danger suddenly imperative.  
“Nelson, come in."  
“O´Neill, this is Ellison."  
“Ellison, where´s Nelson, put her on."  
“Sir, Colonel Nelson was injured in an attack, she´s unconscious."  
“Dammit, how bad?"  
“If we can get her back to the SGC she has a chance. Councillor Genlicher is arranging an escort for us now. Colonel, what´s your situation?"  
“We´re pinned down in the hills by some very unpleasant individuals, but not in any immediate danger."  
“Must be more of the gang who ambushed the Colonel. They want hostages to trade for gold and weapons, so as long as they have you contained, you should be safe. Apparently, it´s not uncommon for them to capture travellers and hold them for ransom."  
“Gee, a heads up would have been helpful. You know, have fun looking for those soil samples, oh, and watch out for the evil hostage taking bandits."  
“Yeah, Genlicher has been really apologetic, can´t do enough to help us. Seems he didn´t think a warning was necessary since they normally only pick on soft targets, well away from the village. Looks like they made an exception for us."  
“Well, isn´t that special. Put Daniel on, I need to talk to him."  
A short silence turned Jack´s blood to ice before the radio once more crackled into life.  
“I´m sorry, Sir, he´s gone. There´s some kind of obelisk just outside the village he wanted to see, and Colonel Nelson was escorting him when they were attacked. She and three of the Finovarians with them were hurt, and Doctor Jackson was taken."  
Daniel. Daniel was the other one, the one who would suffer if the rebels demands weren´t met. Dammit, why was it always Daniel? And there was nothing he could do to help him, nothing.   
“Colonel, I can track them, see where they´ve taken him. Genlicher says they have a hideout somewhere in the mountains, I can find it, then lead our back-up to him."  
“Right. You can do that Ellison?"  
“Hey, I´m a sentinel, remember? That´s what I do best."  
A sentinel, yes, he did remember, he just had little idea of what that actually meant. In fact, the whole thing sounded a bit creepy…how could you ever get any privacy with someone around who could hear through solid walls? Still, if it helped save Daniel he was all for it.  
“Colonel, I´m sending Withers back with Nelson, he can let the General know what´s going on and arrange a rescue, in the meantime, Sandburg and I will locate Jackson."  
“You should send Sandburg back, Withers is a trained soldier, he can be of more use to…"  
“No, I´m going to be using my senses and I need Blair for that. It´s a sentinel thing."  
“I don´t know, Sandburg´s so…civilian. I´m not convinced he can…"  
“Look, I know he´s not military, but he´s a resourceful little guy, and he´s been in enough sticky situations to know how to get out of trouble."  
“Sounds like Daniel."  
“I know how hard it must be to trust someone else to rescue one of your men, especially when you now so little about us, but I promise you, we will get him back."  
Jack closed his eyes, knowing that Ellison was right. Trusting a relative stranger with Daniel´s safety was hard, but there really was no option. If they waited for re-enforcements then the trail would be cold and Daniel would be lost. At least Ellison had been a ranger, so had experience of this sort of thing, but Sandburg! My god, the guy looked like a reject from Hair, the most unlikely looking hero you could hope to find, and yet, hadn´t he thought the exact same thing about Daniel in the beginning? And see how wrong that judgement had been. On the very first mission, Daniel had thrown himself in front of a staff blast to save Jack…the first of way too many self-sacrificing actions on his part.   
If his experiences in the SGC had taught him anything, it was that appearances were often deceptive, and he could only hope that they were in this instance.  
“I trust you, Ellison, just find him."  
“Will do, Colonel. I´ll try to update you on our progress, but I don´t want to risk the bandits finding out about our radios, so…"  
“I agree, we can´t let them now we can contact each other."  
Switching off the radio, Jack turned to his teammates, taking in their grim expressions and knowing that they were as concerned for Daniel as he was…well, nearly as concerned. Damn, but he hated waiting around like this when someone he cared for…no, someone he loved was in danger; he hated to be helpless.

Daniel was pulled unceremoniously from the weird horse-like creature ridden by his captors, dragged to a huddle of ramshackle buildings in the middle of the compound and pitched through a rickety door. He fell heavily, his face impacting violently with the dirt floor, the hands still tied securely behind his back making it impossible to break his fall.   
With effort, he was able to get his knees under himself and heave himself upright. Turning, he faced the men who had ambushed them, wounding Colonel Nelson and their Finovarian escort and kidnapping him. He knew he needed to stall, to keep them busy until Jack could find him and rescue him.   
He was encouraged by the fact that they had blindfolded him to bring him here, since that indicated at least the intention to release him. Unfortunately, it also meant that this base was almost certainly hidden in some way, and would not be easy to find. But Jack would find a way, of that he had no doubt.   
Looking at the circle of gloating faces surrounding him, he had a bad feeling that keeping himself alive and in one piece could be a serious problem. One of the men moved forward, brandishing the P-90 taken from Colonel Nelson. They had been firing it triumphantly in the air since the capture, and had fortunately expended the ammunition. That, apparently, was the problem now.  
“You…make this work; make it spit out the small stones as it did before." Wielding the weapon, he held out a handful of spent cartridges in his other hand.  
“I can´t, those are useless now, you can only…"  
A hard blow to the face sent him sprawling, his answer clearly not what these thugs wanted to hear. Pulled back onto his knees, the gun was once more held out in front of Daniel and the demand repeated.  
“I can´t make it work. It needs ammunition, and you wasted it. What do you want from me, this thing is useless now. Look…"  
Infuriated, the ugly brute in possession of the gun struck him repeatedly with the butt, raining blows on his bowed shoulders, back and bound arms. Daniel rolled himself into as tight a ball as he could, desperately protecting his head. Finally, the onslaught ended, the useless weapon tossed to one side.  
Daniel, tentatively uncurled, groaning at the aching of his abused body, but needing to know what these men would do next. He saw them gathered around his pack, pulling its contents out to scatter around them. The books held no interest for them, flung into a corner in a burst of fluttering pages. His laptop fared little better, the rebels not even attempting to open it.   
His camcorder was next, one particularly unattractive individual lifting it aloft in victory. He aimed it like a gun…and Daniel had to admit it did look somewhat like a pistol…pressing on the 'trigger´, then shaking it aggressively when no bullets shot out. He looked over at Daniel, starting towards him, the camcorder held out. Daniel flinched, knowing what to expect. He started talking before the rebel reached him, hoping to deflect the punishment he knew would come when once again he was unable comply with their demands.  
“It´s not a weapon, look, it´s a recording device, see, you pull that little box down and you see pictures." The rebel stopped, his expression confused, but did as Daniel instructed, laughing when he saw the images. He began to move away, happy with his prize, then almost as an afterthought, aimed a vicious kick at Daniel´s chest, dislodging his radio, which clattered to the floor activating itself in the process.  
“God, Jack, find me soon." The words were gasped from between bleeding lips as Daniel struggled to breathe; words whispered in desperation, never guessing that they would be heard, the radio by his head forgotten.  
“Daniel, Daniel, is that you, are you okay?"  
Jack´s voice stopped the rebels in their tracks, but they very quickly recovered from the shock, grabbing their swords and looking around uneasily for its source. Lunging painfully to his feet, Daniel stamped down hard on the small radio, shattering it, knowing only that he could not allow it to fall into the hands of the thieves, thereby giving them access to any communication between the SG teams.  
His actions drew a bellow of anger from the nearest robber, who leapt at him, grabbing his torn shirt and throwing him brutally against the wall. It was as if this were a signal to the others, who instantly abandoned his belongings and devoted their attentions to inflicting pain in a melee of stamping boots and pounding fists.

“There, do you think they´ll see this okay, Jim?"  
“Chief, it´s a two foot long arrow, how could they miss it?"  
“I guess, I just want to make it as easy as possible for them to find the path."  
“I know."  
“Jim, will they hurt him?  
“Yes."  
“Oh."  
“But they won´t kill him, and anything else can be fixed."  
“No, well, they want the ransom, don´t they, so killing the hostage would be dumb. Still…"  
“I know."  
“Just…he was the one who recommended us; we owe him."  
“I know."  
“I hate to think of…"  
“Then don´t."  
“What?"  
“Look, Blair, we´re doing everything we can for him. It´s pointless worrying about what he might or might not be suffering at this very moment. It doesn´t help him, and it might affect your judgement adversely."  
“Check my emotions at the door?"  
“I wasn´t saying that; just…don´t go getting all bent out of shape until you have a reason to."  
“I know, I´m sorry, I know it doesn´t help."  
“C´mon, why don´t you gather up some more stones for these works of art masquerading as signs?"  
“Jim, I´m not a child; I don´t need to be humoured."  
“I never thought you were, and we really do need to leave these signs, remember, our back-up won´t have sentinel sight."  
“Sorry, I didn´t mean to snap, I´m a little…you know."  
“Yeah, I know. We better get moving."  
“Are you going to let Colonel O´Neill now where we are?"  
“What´s the point? I´ve told him about the signs, and which direction to head in, and there´s really not a lot he can do situated as he is. Not until the back-up gets here, anyway."  
“Okay then, you ready to focus on your sight?"  
“I am focusing on my sight, although it´s beyond me how so many men, most of them mounted, can leave so little signs of passing."  
“They´re bandits, that´s what bandits do."  
“Is that what anthropology tells you?"  
“No, it´s what the movie channel tells me."  
“I worry about you, Sandburg, I really do."

Jack looked at his watch yet again, discouraged by the fact that a scant eight minutes had passed since he had last checked. Never had time passed so slowly. Dammit, a rescue must be imminent, surely. “They have to get here soon, right?"  
“I´m sure they´re moving as fast as they can, Sir."  
“That is so, in fact, they will be nineteen minutes nearer to arrival that they were at the time of your previous query."  
Nineteen minutes more that his Daniel had been in the hands of men who would slit his throat as easily as blinking. Jack resolutely pulled his mind from the pain and suffering Daniel was almost certainly enduring. He would be of no use to anyone, least of all his lover if he fell apart now. His attention had to be centred on retrieving Daniel. Putting him back together, both mentally and emotionally would have to wait until that objective was achieved.  
“Colonel, do you read me?"  
“Ferretti?" At last. Now maybe, they could actually get something done.  
“Yes Sir. I´m getting our men into position now; we should be ready to attack shortly. Stand by."  
“Okay, kids, this is it, and once we´re out from behind this god damned rock, we can go get Daniel."  
“Yes, Sir."  
“I am prepared. Such inactivity as we have endured is abhorrent to a warrior."  
“Know the feeling, big guy. Heads up, here they come."  
The attack was swift and decisive, the brigands no match for the well trained and well armed SG units. They soon realised that they should have continued in their habit of attacking only the helpless, but now, like so many aggressors before them, they knew what a bitch payback could be.   
Jack stood beside his team, watching while the surviving thieves were securely bound and led away to justice by the Finovarian authorities, who had gladly accompanied the SGC rescue teams. Evidently, the bandits had been a source of anxiety to them for some time, and the opportunity of finally subduing them was a prospect not to be missed.  
Ferretti moved over to join them, evidently satisfied that all opposition had been successfully quelled.   
“Good job, Lou."  
“Glad to be of assistance, Sir. I think we´re about done here, then we can go get Daniel."  
“You have no idea how good that sounds."  
“I can imagine. It can´t have been easy being stuck here while Daniel was in danger."  
“Have you heard from Ellison?"  
“Only enough to know that he´s been able to track the group who attacked Colonel Nelson and…"  
“Ah, crap, I can´t believe I forgot about her, how is she?"  
“She lost a lot of blood, but she´ll be fine. Asked me to apologise to you for losing Daniel just before they took her into surgery."  
“Not her fault. He´s perfectly capable of getting into trouble all on his own."  
“I do not consider it just to hold DanielJackson accountable in this instance, O´Neill."  
“I know, I just…you know."  
“I do. I too am concerned for his well-being."  
“We all are, big guy. At least now…" Jack stopped as his radio coughed into life, but nothing could have prepared him for the soft, pain-filled words.  
“God, Jack, find me soon."  
He reacted instantly, desperate in his anxiety. “Daniel, Daniel, is that you, are you okay?"  
There was no reply, the transmission dying as rapidly as it had begun. There was a shocked silence as the listening friends tried to grasp the implications of the message, and its sudden termination.  
“God, he sounded so…so…"  
“I know, Carter, I heard."  
“We shall recover DanielJackson, O´Neill."  
“No, never, you will never find him, he will die, but not before my men have had their fun with him." One of the bandits, seemingly the one in command struggled with his restraints, intent on goading the people he held responsible for his downfall.  
“These mountains are ours, my men skilled at concealing their movement. They appear like phantoms from the mist, and then vanish without a trace. There is no man alive who will be able to discover their trail. Your friend is gone, lost to you; you could search for you whole lives but find no remnant of his existence, not even his rotting corpse. He is…"  
“Sir, over here. I´ve located Ellison´s marker."  
Jack sneered at the stunned ruffian. “You were saying?"  
“No, this is not possible. My men are invincible, you will pay, all of you, I swear it." He was hauled unceremoniously away, still shouting and cursing.  
Ignoring the diatribe, Jack hurried to check for himself that the trail had been found, laughing aloud when he saw the large arrow made from brightly coloured stones. “Now that´s what I call a marker. Looks like there´s something to this sentinel stuff after all."  
“Daniel certainly thinks so, Sir."  
“Well, that´s good enough for me. So, what are we waiting for people, let´s follow the yellow brick road."

Jim stared blankly at the solid wall in front of him. He was so sure that the tracks led here, but how was that possible? “Dammit, I must have missed something."  
“Not necessarily, Jim. Concentrate; look for anything that seems out of place."  
“What´s the point; this is obviously a dead end?"  
“Jim."  
Still grumbling, Jim did as instructed, focusing intently on the rock face. Abruptly, his attention was drawn to a sliver of light, obscured by the numerous trailing vines. Striding forward, he pulled them aside to reveal a narrow twisting passage between the rocks.  
“There, see, Jim, I knew you could do it."  
“We´d better let the others know, they´ll never find it alone, and you´ll need to make one of your markers."   
Beginning to clear away the vines to make the opening more visible, he halted, head cocked to one side.   
“Do you hear that?"  
“You always ask me that, and you know I never can."  
“I forget sometimes. I can hear weapons fire, a couple of miles back the way we came."  
“Do you think its back-up?"  
“Must be, too many guns for just SG-1. Good, this should all be over soon; they can´t be more than half an hour behind us."  
“Should we wait for them here?"  
“No, we better check it out, just to be certain that this is where they brought Jackson."  
“Okay, are they still fighting?"  
“I don´t think so. Come on, lets get this done, then I can radio them before we go through."  
“Jim, if any of the bandits get away and make it back to their base, then Daniel´s as good as dead."  
“It won´t come to that, Chief. We´re here to watch out for him, and I guarantee, nothing will stop O´Neill from being here as soon as is humanly possible. He´s gotta hate having to trust Jackson´s safety to a relative stranger. I know how I´d feel if it was you at risk."  
“I know, Jim, I´d be the same if it was you.“ Blair smiled warmly at his friend, before stooping to his appointed task of marker making.

Crouched behind a fallen tree, Jim surveyed the compound critically. He was reasonably certain that Daniel Jackson was being held in the central cluster of buildings, and with Blair´s help, was attempting to focus between the wooden slats to assess the situation.  
“There, that one, I´m pretty sure he´s in there."  
“That´s good, Jim, can you see if he´s guarded."  
“I…yes, there´s movement, but I can´t say for sure how many are in there."  
“Okay, I want you to use your hearing now, check for heartbeats."  
“Four, there are four, one more erratic than the others, that must be Jackson. I can hear them talking."  
“What are they saying?"  
“They´re talking about Jackson, what they…no!" Jim began to stand, but was pulled back behind their cover by a worried Blair.  
“Jim, what are you doing, shouldn´t we be waiting for back-up?"  
“There´s no time, I have to get him out of there, Chief…"  
“But…Jim, what did you hear?"  
“They´re in there right now deciding what to do to Jackson next. They´re wavering between putting his eyes out, cutting off his fingers, or…you really don´t want to know."  
“Oh god, we can´t let them…"  
“I know. Look, you stay here, keep watch and let me know if anyone comes near."  
“How do I do that?"  
“You know, say 'there´s someone coming´…I´ll hear."  
“Oh, right, sorry. What are you going to do?"  
“There are only three of them, if I can get in there…"  
“Wait, Jim, I´ve got an idea."  
Jim followed Blair´s gaze to the corral holding the bandits 'horses´. Puzzled, he looked back at his friend. “What idea?"  
“I was thinking a diversion might help." At Jim´s continuing confusion, Blair punched his arm in exasperation. “Come on, man, think Bonanza."  
As comprehension dawned, Jim grinned. “Good thinking, Chief. Just be careful and don´t let them see you."  
“Who, me? You have to be kidding, no way am I going to let them catch me. You be careful too, and I´ll see you back here…you and Daniel Jackson."  
Blair started for the corral, but found himself suddenly pulled back into a tight hug, then just as suddenly released as Jim turned without a word, heading for the shack which held the captive Daniel Jackson.

Getting into the corral was easy, in fact, the whole compound seemed to be relatively unguarded, the bandits secure in their belief that their hideout was impregnable. Carefully, Blair unlatched the gate, then moved behind the milling livestock and looked around for a way to spook them into stampeding. Nothing came instantly to mind. Searching through the numerous pockets of his combat vest, he withdrew a variety of useless objects, pausing only when he came to two packets of condoms, one ribbed, the other strawberry flavoured; unbelievable, just what did they think went on off world?   
Finally, he found a lighter, pulling it out with a flourish. There wasn´t an animal anywhere, on earth or any other planet, who wasn´t afraid of fire.   
The dry scrub caught at once, the flames leaping from bush to bush, spreading like…well, like wildfire. Blair nodded in satisfaction prudently retreating from both the fire and the agitated horses. Before long, the terrified animals were forcing their way through the opened gate to shouts of dismay from frantic bandits.  
It was working, it was actually working; god, you gotta love the movie channel.

Jim was in position outside the door, holding back until Blair´s diversion had a chance to kick in. He didn´t have to wait long before the acrid smell of smoke permeated the air. This was his best chance, and he took it, throwing himself inside, zat aimed and primed.  
The three guards were standing together at the window, disturbed by the commotion. One blast enveloped them all, and they fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Jim paused for only a moment before firing a second, and then a third time. He was glad Blair didn´t have to see what he had done, but there really had been no choice; he couldn´t risk having them revive enough to raise the alarm.  
Danger effectively eliminated, Jim turned his attention to the figure in the centre of the room. He swore under his breath, glad now that he had killed the guards.   
Daniel had been suspended by his wrists from the low beams, his bare feet just brushing the dirt floor. His shirt was gone; his heavily bruised and battered body glistening with sweat and blood. His pants were torn, each of the many rents displaying yet anther bloody gash.   
Jim reached out, laying a gentle hand on his chest. Daniel flinched, then stilled when no blow was forthcoming.  
“Doctor Jackson, it´s Jim Ellison, you´re safe now."  
“Jack?"  
“No, it´s Ellison. Jim Ellison."  
“Oh, okay. Could you find my glasses?"  
“Jackson, your eyes are swollen shut."  
“I can´t see."  
“No, your eyes are swollen shut."  
“I don´t have my glasses."  
“I don´t think your glasses will help much at this point."  
“My glasses won´t help?"  
“Not really, no."  
“Oh. Jack?"  
“Colonel O´Neill is on his way, he sent me on ahead to get you."  
“Oh, okay. Can we go home now?"  
“That´s the plan. I´m going to cut you down now. Do you think you´ll be able to walk if I help you?"  
“They took my boots."  
“What?" Maybe walking was a little ambitious at this stage.  
“I don´t have my boots…or my glasses. Where´s Jack?"  
“He´s coming."  
“He´s not here?"  
“Soon, he´ll be here soon."  
“Okay."  
“How about we go meet him."  
“Yes, now, let´s go now."  
“Right, I´m going cutting you down, are you ready?"  
“Huh?"  
Pulling his knife through the ropes, Jim kept an arm securely around Daniel´s waist as he dropped, limp and boneless to rest against Jim´s body.  
“Jack?"  
“No, its Jim, I´m taking you to Jack now." Jim hoisted the compliant body into a fireman´s lift, carrying him as quickly and gently as he could back to Blair.

“Sandburg?"  
“Here, Jim. Oh my god, he looks..."  
“Yeah, I know. We need to get out of here before they realise he´s gone."  
“Right, did you tie up the guards?"  
“No."  
“But won´t they…"  
“Forget the guards Chief; they´re not going to be a problem."  
“But…oh."  
“I had no choice, Blair."  
“No, I know, you´re right. I mean, this is, like, a war zone, and you have to act as the situation demands. I understand that, it´s just…hard."  
“I know. Look, we really need to move before they come looking.’  
“Right, are we going to try to meet up with the rescue party."  
“No, I don´t want to risk carrying Jackson too far. I´m reasonably certain he has some broken ribs, we need to get him immobilised as soon as possible to prevent further injury. I figure we should find a safe place to hole up and wait for them to come to us. I think I saw a good spot on the way here, c´mon."  
Jim led the way to a large, moss-covered boulder. Pushing aside the bushes, he revealed a small fissure, just big enough for the three of them. Placing Daniel inside, and urging Blair in beside him, he settled himself in the opening, pulling the bushes close to better conceal their position. He then turned his attention to assessing Daniel´s injury, nodding in satisfaction when he found no indication of internal damage. The feverish rambling was a bit of a worry, but not immediately life threatening.   
“Jim, should we…"  
“Shh." Placing a finger to Blair´s lips, Jim listened intently to the activity in the compound. “They know he´s gone and are coming looking. Dammit!"  
“What?"  
“They´ve split up; four search parties, the rest to the pass to stop anyone escaping."  
“But that´s good, isn´t it? It means less people looking for us."  
“It´s good for us, not so good for the rescue teams. That pass is so narrow, they´ll have to come through virtually single file. If the bandits are there waiting, they can pick them off as they come through. They won´t stand a chance."  
“Oh god, I never thought…stupid, of course we can´t let that happen. What can we do?"  
“I go up there, and take them out before the back-up arrives."  
“Jim."  
“I´ll have the element of surprise…and a zat. I can do it."  
“Okay, go. I´ll stay here and watch out for Daniel."  
“Chief…"  
“We´ll be fine, Jim. I have a zat too, remember? And with any luck, they´ll pass right by us. Go on, do what you have to do."  
With a final long look, Jim was gone. Blair moved further back into the hollow, pressing closer to the wall. It was all very well to be brave and heroic in front of Jim, but he couldn´t deny to himself that he was scared witless. One look at Daniel was enough to terrify him, fully aware that he would fare little better if taken.   
A pained moan drew his attention, and he absently stroked the nearest arm to calm the injured man.  
“Jack?"  
“No, it´s Blair…Sandburg. Shh, you´re safe now."  
“Where´s Jack?"  
“He´s coming. Soon."  
“There was someone else here before…Jack sent him, he said."  
“Yes, that was Jim; he´s gone to get Colonel…Jack."  
“He´s bringing Jack?"  
“Yes. Please, you need to keep quiet, they´re looking for us."  
“Okay. Tell Jack…tell him…"  Daniel´s words faded as he lapsed once more into unconsciousness. Blair patted him again, as much for his comfort as Daniel´s, before risking a peek around the bushes concealing their hiding place. What he saw made him draw back in panic.   
The bandits were clearly more organised than they had suspected. A search party was only about twenty feet from their position, and not content with simply looking, they were prodding at bushes and rocks with some very long and deadly looking spears. Blair knew that they would be found, and that there was no way that he could move Daniel in his current state. As far as he could see, there was only one option.  
Not giving himself time to reflect on what he was about to do, he crept from the hollow, being sure to re-cover Daniel once he was out, then once well clear, he got up and ran. He heard the shouts from behind him, but didn´t pause to look. He was reasonably certain that all four of the search party had given chase. How did he always manage to get himself into these things? Jim was going to kill him.  
Legs pounding, head down, he didn´t even see the mountain of a man in his path until he slammed into the gargantuan chest, bouncing back off again to land in a heap at the giant´s feet. He heard the laugh rumbling above him, and then he was dangling from one meaty fist, being shaken like a child´s toy.  
“And where are you going in such a hurry, little rat?"  
Blair kicked his legs uselessly, twisting around in a futile attempt to get away. As suddenly as he was picked up, he was released, dropping to sit heavily in the dust. Remembering the zat in his belt, he fumbled for it, scooting away to get a good shot. He never got the chance as a hand dragged him backwards by his hair, while a second man kicked the weapon out of his hands.  
They formed a circle around him, taunting and jeering, prodding at him with their spears and aiming kicks at his curled body.    
He was pulled upright again, shaken, then tossed from one man to another, until finally flung hard against the rough trunk of a tree. Scraped, bruised and afraid, he slid to the ground, panting in pain and fright.   
One of the thugs came forward to point derisively at him. “This one is too little; our enemies must have run out of men, now they send us boys." The others seemed to find his comments hilarious, laughing uproariously.   
“Not a boy, a girl. Hey, little one, have you come here to find yourself a real man?" A second brute joined the first, gripping his groin suggestively. “Here, I have something tasty for you."  
“Laugh it up dog breath, let´s see how funny you find this." Blair clenched his fist and punched upwards, striking the sneering bandit hard in the crotch. The man howled, dropping to his knees and clutching himself in agony.  
His friends found his pain as amusing as Blair´s, their mirth undiminished by his plight. Finally, the behemoth who had blocked Blair´s flight called a halt to the fun, once again lifting Blair and pressing him back into the tree.  
“You, where is the other one?"  
“What other one?"  
Needing only one hand to hold Blair in place, the giant used the other to strike him repeatedly across the face, no longer prepared to find the situation amusing. “Enough of this. Tell me how you spirited him away, and what have you done with Molon, Sturm and Scavellin?"  
Ears ringing, Blair stared at him in shock. This was it, he just knew he was going to die now, because no way would he give up Daniel Jackson and Jim. But if he could only buy some time…back-up had to be here soon.  
“You can do what you like to me, you´ll never find him, but my friends will find you, then you´ll be just as dead as…as those other dead guys, so go suck an elf you overgrown troll, because I'm saying nothing."  
“You lie; no-one could find this place."  
“I did."  
Infuriated, the giant flung him across the clearing, bellowing with rage. Winded, Blair lay in a heap as the bandit strode towards him, sword raised and ready to strike.   
Looking up in horrified denial, Blair´s only thought was for Jim, having to find him like this. Jim could do guilt like no one else on earth, and he was bound to blame himself. In desperation, he called out a final goodbye to his friend. “Jim, I´m so sorry, I tried, I really really tried."

Jim eased forward, pinpointing the bandits easily by their heartbeats. He had identified eight, split into two groups of four, one to guard the entrance to the hideaway, the other to patrol the surrounding area. Choosing to deal with the patrol first, he sidetracked them by tossing a stone into some bushes off to the left…a clichéd but effective ploy, and one that worked perfectly.  
Two of the men were sent to investigate, the other two remaining on the path. Moving closer, he aimed his zat, then fired, instantly putting them out of action. He got the other two as they came running, having heard the weapon discharge. This time, he didn´t fire a second time, instead tying them securely with their own belts and gagging them with their bandannas. That should please Blair, and, truth be told, if there were any possible alternative to killing, then Jim would always take it.  
The four guards proved even less of a problem, having settled down comfortably, expecting a long and pointless wait. When the first of them fell, his companions looked on stupidly, too surprised to hit back. By the time they had grasped that they were under attack, it was all over, and they were writhing on the ground in agony.  
Jim had barely finished securing the guards when he heard the sound of a large group coming through the pass. Suspecting that it was the SGC rescue team, but not positive, he dragged the guards out of sight, then took cover and waited. Jack O´Neill was the first through, curbing his impatience in acknowledgement of the danger. He was an experienced officer, and well aware that such a narrow passageway was a strategic nightmare. If they were going to be attacked, it would be here, where they were most vulnerable.  
Weapon ready, he burst into the open, scanning the area for any hostile opposition.   
“Colonel O´Neill?"  
“Ellison?"  
“Here, Sir. I have the area secured…and I have some prisoners."  
“Where´s Daniel?"  
“I got him away. He´s safe, but injured. I left Sandburg with him while I dealt with the guards here."  
“Good work. You said he was…hey, where are you going?"Jack stared at the rapidly retreating figure. “What the hell? Carter, Teal´c with me, Ferretti, check the area then follow us." Then he, too, was off, intent on discovering the cause for Jim Ellison´s sudden flight.

Jim ran. Even from this distance, he could hear the sounds of Blair´s distress…the rapid heartbeat, the moans and strangled cries. He could smell his fear…and the arousal of his tormentors.  
He was close now; they were just the other side of the tree line. Blair´s voice came clearly to him, goading. What was he thinking, didn´t he realise how dangerous that was? He heard the outraged shout, then Blair´s apology to him…oh god, what was happening?  
Then he was through the trees. Ignoring his weapon, he dived at the massive brute threatening his Blair. The sword was already descending when he crashed into the man, even his full weight not enough to topple the giant, but at least enough to send him stumbling backwards, the big man´s own weight and gravity finally finishing the job and felling him like a rotted oak.  
Jim dived for Blair, covering him with his own body, protecting him from the gunfire raging above their heads.   
“Ellison, is he okay?"  
“I think so. Blair?"  
“It´s over? I´m alive?"  
“You´re alive, Chief. Are you hurt?"  
“God, Jim, I thought they were going to kill me."  
Jim ran his hands anxiously over his lover, hissing in sympathy every time he came across a new cut or bruise. Relieved at the lack of serious damage, he hugged Blair close, patting his back and stroking his hair.   
“Jim, it´s okay, I´m not hurt."  
Holding Blair by the shoulders, Jim shook him hard, wanting him to fully appreciate the danger he had been in. “Dammit, what the hell were you thinking Sandburg? I told you to stay put…you were supposed to be safe."  
“Jim, I had no choice. They were going to find us, and Daniel was unconscious, I couldn´t let them find him, so I tried to draw them away, but they caught me. I´m sorry, Jim, I didn´t mean…"  
“No, you did the right thing, I´m not really…you scared me, is all."  
“Sandburg, you said Daniel was unconscious?"  
“Oh, Colonel, yes, I left him hidden, he should be okay."  
“Where?"  
“Come on, we´ll show you." Pulling Blair to his feet, Jim led the way, keeping his arm securely about Blair´s waist in silent support.  
Before long, they reached their goal. Jim swept aside the undergrowth to reveal Daniel sheltered within.  
Jack dropped to his knees beside his injured friend, stroking his hair tenderly.  
“Jack?"  
“Yes, I´m here, Daniel, its okay. You´re safe now."  
“Jack, I knew you´d come." Sighing, Daniel smiled before drifting off into a healing sleep.  
Jack looked at him a moment more before turning to the men who had saved him. What did you say to someone who had given you back the one person who mattered more than life itself? Ultimately, there was only one thing he could say. “Thank-you."  
“No problem, happy to help.’ Blair bounced enthusiastically, pleased at the acknowledgement.  
Jim simply nodded, smiling slightly. “Hey, just protecting one of the members of my new tribe."  
“What?"  
“It´s a sentinel thing."

God, more waiting. Jack looked to where Jim stood listening. “Hear anything interesting?"  
“Blair´s okay, some minor cuts and abrasions, and a seriously bruised butt."  
“A bruised butt?"  
“He fell on his ass…twice."  
“Oh. Daniel?"  
“Three broken ribs, probable concussion, several small bones in his left hand broken, severe bruising on his face and upper body, but nothing that won´t heal. He was lucky, it could have been a lot worse."  
“Yeah, it could have been…would have been if you hadn´t gotten him out when you did."  
“Just doing my job. He´s arguing with the doc now, she wants him to stay here; he says he´s fine and wants to go home. She says he has a concussion so he can´t be on his own, he says he won´t be, you´ll look after him."  
“Damn right I will…is she going to let me have him?"  
“They´re doing a deal, he has to stay here and behave tonight, then tomorrow he can go home with you."  
“Sweet. Now where are you going?"  
“They´re done with Blair; I´m going to go get him."  
Jack watched him leave. Dammit, if Ellison could go in there, then so could he. He was a colonel in the US Air force, for crying out loud, why shouldn´t he go into the infirmary?  
Making his way covertly passed the nurse´s station, he slipped behind the curtain surrounding Daniel´s bed.  
“Hey, how are you doing?"  
“Jack, Janet let you in at last?"  
“I don´t need her permission, I´m a colonel, I can come in here if I want to."  
“Boy, are you going to get it."  
“I can handle the doc, no problem."  
“That would be why you´re whispering then."  
“I´m showing respect for all the hurt people."  
“Jack, I´m the only hurt person here."  
“Well, I´m showing respect for you then."  
“How nice."  
“Well, you are hurt."  
“Thanks for telling me, I wouldn´t want to miss that."  
“Hell, first time you look in the mirror you´d…sorry."  
“It´s okay. I guess I look pretty bad, huh?"  
“Honestly?"  
“Yeah, I´d like to know there´s a good reason for feeling this lousy."  
“All right then. You look like you´ve been trampled by an angry hippo, then scraped off his foot with a convenient log."  
“Oh."  
“On the upside, you still have an outstandingly cute butt."  
“All is not lost, then."  
“No, look, Daniel…" Reaching out, Jack grasped Daniel´s arm, pulling back with an oath at the gasp of pain his touch induced. “God, I´m sorry, I didn´t mean…dammit, there´s so few parts of you I can touch without hurting you."  
“Well, there is my undamaged and still cute ass."  
“Tempting, but I´m not sure the doc would approve of me feeling you up in the infirmary."  
“I thought you weren´t scared of Janet."  
“I´m not…just, you know, no need to provoke her unnecessarily."  
“Right. You know, I´ve always had a yen to make out in here behind these curtains, having to keep quiet in case any of the nurses hear…Janet on patrol…the danger of imminent discovery…a huge turn-on."  
“My god, that is twiste."  
“Twisted, but hot."  
“Oh yeah…illicit sex, nothing like it. But I think in this case, we should wait until you´re a little less…damaged."  
“I have to stay here for observation."  
“Only for the one night, then you´re all mine."  
“How do you know that?"  
“Ellison was listening in."  
“I thought you found it creepy when he did that."  
“Hey, after what he and Sandburg did for you today, I´m willing to overlook it."  
“As long as he tells you what he hears, right?"  
“Heck, yeah."  
Daniel reached out to take Jack´s hand in his. “Jack, are you okay?"  
“Me? Sure, I wasn´t the one kidnapped and tortured."  
“No, you were the one who knew it was happening and couldn´t do anything about it. I know how hard that must have been for you."  
“Daniel…dammit."  
“Jack, it wasn´t your fault."  
“The hell it wasn´t. I should have realised…"  
“Are you going to tear a strip off Colonel Nelson when she gets out of intensive care?"  
“What, no, of course not, why would I?"  
“Well, she was supposed to be watching out for me, and yet she let me get kidnapped."  
“You can´t blame her for that; she had no way of knowing…damn."  
“Exactly Jack. She had no way of knowing that our intel was incomplete, and neither did you. You both did the best that you could in an impossible situation."  
“It´s not the same, Daniel."  
“Yes, it is the same. I know you, Jack. You´re a born protector…"  
“You know I would do anything to…"  
“I know, Jack. But this once, there was nothing you could do to protect me, so you did the next best thing, you trusted someone under your command to do it for you."  
“But I couldn´t be sure, Daniel. I don´t know Ellison…or Sandburg. They´re not military, I mean, sure, Ellison has had the training, but he´s been a civilian for a long time, and Sandburg…"  
“Jack, they were very thoroughly checked out before being invited to join the SGC. The best this country has to offer, remember? And the truth is, no one else could have done what he did. Those bandits left no trace…even Teal´c couldn´t track them, and yet Jim Ellison did; this sentinel thing is just amazing, I´m really going to have to sit down with Blair and have him run through it with me."  
“You´re going to have me run through what with you?"  
“Oh, hey, Blair…Jim. I wanted to know more about this sentinel stuff, it´s fascinating."  
“It is, isn´t it? I can show you my notes if you´re interested, and there´s my dissertation…I mean…you know, the one I said was faked, but wasn´t. I still have it, so if you want to see it…"  
“I´d like that, thanks."  
Always happy to talk about his favourite subject, Blair beamed at Daniel until his gaze was drawn to the still joined hands. Wondering if it meant what he thought it did, he cast a quizzical look at the two men. Daniel started, trying to pull his hand away, but Jack simply tightened his grip, his thumb rubbing caressingly across Daniel´s knuckles. He stared back at Blair, his look a challenge. Forestalling anything Blair might say, Jim demonstrated that actions speak louder than words by pulling Blair tight against his chest, one arm looped casually around his waist, the other stroking his arm lovingly. Jack smiled wryly in acknowledgment of the gesture.  
“So, is this a sentinel thing too?"  
“I don´t know; does it matter?"  
“No, I don´t suppose it does. Is this why you didn´t want to re-activate your commission when you came here?"  
“That and the fact that I´m not about to risk some pencil pusher in Washington deciding I´d be more useful with a military guide instead of Sandburg."  
“Like I did, you mean?"  
“Yeah, but at least you listened when I told you I needed Blair with me; not everyone would."  
“Probably not…the NID almost certainly not."  
“You do realise that if this gets out, it could cause you some problems here. Not as much as it would Jack, of course, but still…"  
“We are aware of the problems, Doctor Jackson, but…"  
“Please, it´s Daniel. I always like to be on first name terms with anyone who´s saved my life."  
“Daniel. We know the military can be prejudiced…hell the force wasn´t much better, and we don´t intend to put up a notice on the commissary bulletin board, but we aren´t prepared to lie about it either."  
“Good for you, Ellison, I can guarantee you our support."  
“Thanks Colonel."  
“Not that we have much to lie about just now."  
“Blair!"  
“Well, it´s not easy stuck on base the whole time. They have cameras everywhere."  
“You haven´t found a place yet?"  
“Not yet, no."  
“Seriously Jim, I think we should consider moving into a hotel for the time being, because if I have to stay here much longer, I´ll go nuts, you know? I mean, I really miss the sun…the sun on this planet."  
“Actually, I might have a short term solution if you´re interested."  
Both Jim and Blair suddenly looked very interested indeed.  
“Once I get out of here I´m going to be staying with Jack until I´m healed, which is likely to be several weeks at least…possibly even months. In the meantime, my place will be empty, so if you want to use it until you find someplace of your own, that would really help me out."  
“Are you serious?"  
“Sure Blair, why not? If you´re there, then Jack won´t have to keep popping over to collect my mail, water the plants, feed my fish. This would be the perfect solution…for me and for you."  
“Wow, that´s so cool, Jim, isn´t that great?"  
“Yeah, as long as you´re sure, we wouldn´t want to impose."  
“You wouldn´t be, you´d be doing me a favour…really."  
“Can we go there right now?"  
“Blair…"  
“Come on Jim, you were thinking the exact same thing…admit it."  
“The keys are in my locker…help yourself. You´ll need to get some groceries though, I don´t have much there. You´re welcome to use anything you find though…just make yourselves at home."  
After a few more rounds of 'are you sures´ 'no, reallys´, Jim and Blair took their leave, eager to investigate their new temporary home.  
Once they were alone again, Jack began to chuckle, attracting Daniel´s curiosity. “Care to let me in on the joke?"  
“I was just thinking, I wish I could see their faces when they see the size of your bed."

“Man, I am wiped."  
“Yeah, it´s been a hell of a day, hasn´t it? Okay, this is it…ready to see your new home?"  
“Temporary home, it´s only on loan. We still have to find somewhere permanent."  
“I know, but at least this gives us some breathing space, and I got the feeling that O´Neill would be happy if we stayed a good long time, after all, as long as we´re here, he gets to keep Jackson."  
Opening the door, Jim hauled an exhausted Blair inside, scanning the loft apartment critically.  
“Nice place."  
“Oh wow, look at all this stuff…this is a Hopi wedding bowl, and look, a Zuni fertility symbol."  
“Cool swords."  
“Yeah, and they´re the real thing too, not that gift shop crap. God, some of this stuff should be in a museum, do you have any idea…"  
“Woah, he has cable, and check out these DVD´s. Chief, he has Assault on Precinct 13...I love that movie. You know, this is a grade A collection. I mean, look…Dark Star, Forbidden Planet, Tremors, The Day the Earth Stood Still, Galaxy Quest, all three Die hard movies…and see here…The Seven Samurai and The Magnificent Seven. This is so great; I thought all a guy like Jackson would have would be a bunch of dusty old foreign art films."  
Blair smiled as Jim continued to rifle through collection. He wandered around the apartment, picking up and studying item after item before coming to a halt in the bedroom door, stunned by the sight of one of the biggest beds he had ever seen.  
“Jim, come here, man, you have got to see this."  
Coming to join Blair, Jim just stared. “That is some bed; I can´t wait to try it out."  
“I want a shower first, and then I´m all yours, Jim."  
“You didn´t have a shower at the base?"  
“Just a quick one, I really can´t get the hang of this communal thing. I mean, how are you supposed to carry on a rational conversation with someone when you´re both naked? It´s simply not…appropriate."  
“Sandburg, how did you ever survive as an anthropologist?"  
“An anthropologist observes, he doesn´t participate."  
“So what you´re saying is, you´re quite happy to watch naked guys in the shower, but not get in there with them, is that right?"  
“Depends on the naked guy. If it was you, I could watch all night."  
“Well, how about I help get you naked, then watch you in the shower?"  
“I´m down with that, man. I could use the help; actually, I´m getting kinda stiff."  
“Ah, Chief, you should have said something, where do you hurt?"  
“Pretty much everywhere."  
“Poor baby, here, let me help."  
Jim hugged Blair close, then took off his shirt, then his other shirt, and finally his tee. “You know, it would be a lot easier to undress if you didn´t wear so much. Lift your arms."  
Blair did so, wincing slightly at the pull on his strained muscles. Jim tutted as he saw the damage done by the bandits, bending to brush his lips against one after another of the numerous bruises, working his way downwards until he was kneeling in front of Blair.  
Blair reached out a hand to stroke Jim´s hair, then rested his hands on Jim´s shoulders to help him balance as Jim unlaced his sneakers and pulled them off. Jim angled a smile upwards before unzipping Blair´s jeans and sliding his fingers under the elastic of Blair´s boxers, easing both down together to his ankles and helping him step out of them.  
Still silent, Jim turned Blair, wanting to inspect the bruised buttocks. He reached out a hand, his fingers caressing before leaning forward to anoint each swollen cheek with a tender kiss.  
Standing up, he moulded himself around Blair´s body, arms wrapped around his wait. He held him that way for a long moment before easing away.  
“Go on, Chief, go get your shower, I´ll be in in a moment."  
Blair went, feeling a little stunned by the intensity of Jim´s ministrations. Turning the controls to massage, he stepped into the shower, tipping his head back and luxuriating in the pounding water easing his abused flesh.  
Lost in the sensation, he didn´t hear Jim enter behind him, starting as the hand touched the small of his back.  
“Sorry Chief, didn´t mean to scare you."  
“It´s okay; I´m just a little…jumpy. I was kind of out of it there."  
“I noticed. You looked beautiful."  
“What, even with all these bruises?"  
“With…without, it doesn´t matter. You are beautiful, Chief…always. I…I do love you, you know."  
“I know, I love you, too."  
“Today, when I saw that guy…he was…I was so scared, Chief, I thought I was going to lose you."  
“Jim, I´m okay, you got there in time; you saved me."  
“This time, yeah, but what about next time? This thing we´re doing, it´s so…how can I ever keep you safe?"  
“You can´t, no more than I can keep you safe; we´re just going to have to accept that if we want to go on here. You do want that, don´t you?"  
“Sure, I guess, only…you know…I worry. What if…"  
“Jim, I could get hurt anywhere…I mean, think of all the times I got hurt doing cop stuff…I died even, so…"  
“Great, thanks, Sandburg, I really needed to be reminded of that now."  
“I was just saying…you know…if I already died once, what could happen worse than that, so…"  
“Blair, just promise me you´ll be careful, okay?"  
“Okay, I promise."  
“And you´ll do everything I tell you to?"  
“Don´t I always?"  
“Sandburg…"  
“Okay, okay, I promise to do everything you say. Happy now?"  
“Over the moon, now turn around so I can wash your back and we can get out of here before we turn into wrinkled old prunes."  
Blair laughed, turning obediently, loving the feel of Jim´s hands gliding over his body and teasing out the tangles in his hair.

Lying back on the bed, Blair was having trouble keeping his eyes open, the exertions of the day finally taking their toll. Reaching out a hand, he pulled Jim closer so that they could lay side by side, Blair´s head pillowed on Jim´s chest, his leg thrown over Jim´s thighs and his arm looped possessively around Jim´s waist.  
“So, you ready to christen the bed, Jim?"  
“You sure you´re not too tired, Chief?"  
“M´not tired…m´fine, c´mon, man, I want…uh…want to…mmnn."  
He was asleep, small breaths puffing from between his parted lips. Jim smiled tenderly, kissing his eyes, then his nose, and finally his lips. Moving Blair under the covers, Jim settled in behind him, holding him securely against his chest, arms and legs cocooning him, until he too drifted into sleep, and yet even in sleep his embrace didn´t relax. They slept like that, locked together, and when Blair woke the next morning, he found himself still wrapped protectively in his sentinel´s arms.

 

***The End***  
 

 

 


End file.
